Epic Waluigi: Kingdom Crisis
Epic Waluigi: Kingdom Crisis is an action-adventure/platformer game released for the Nintendo Switch. It is the first game in the Epic Waluigi series, and it is a cross between 3D platforiming and action-adventure. It has a chapter-based story structure similar to the Paper Mario games, with each chapter taking place in a different location. Story Before The Game Due to the events of Mario and Kirby: Star Rod Mayhem, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser are absent from the Mushroom Kingdom for the time being. This allows Nario, the main villain of Epic Waluigi, to easily conquer both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom, which sends both kingdoms into chaos. Opening The game starts with Wario and Waluigi watching TV. They turn to the news channel to see a report on how Mario, Luigi, and Peach are missing. This report is rudely interrupted by a piece of debris falling through the roof, crushing the TV. A chunk of the debris hits Waluigi on the head, and knocks him unconscious. Wario, who is angered by the destruction of his TV, angrily runs outside to see what's going on. 'Prologue: Peach's Grasslands' Waluigi eventually wakes up. He finds himself sitting in the remains of his house, which has been destroyed. Somehow, though, Waluigi was not harmed. He gets up and explores for a bit, and finds a sword laying on the ground. He picks it up, and soon notices that all that he can see has fallen into an apocalyptic-like state, with a huge, dark cloud swirling above Peach's Castle. Waluigi decides to head to the castle wih his new weapon to try to make sense of the situation. This is the moment when the player gets control over Waluigi. Aside from a few enemies, Waluigi doesn't have much trouble making his way through the grasslands, the now-abandoned Toad Town, and eventually, the castle. Upon entering Peach's Castle, Waluigi runs into a Mario look-alike, but this look-alike has red eyes and a black hat and shirt, along with white overalls and an "N" on his hat. This odd fellow introduces himself as Nario, and assumes that Waluigi came to defeat him. Nario quickly tells Waluigi to not bother to defeat him, as Nario says he is much more powerful and intelligent. This angers Waluigi, who attempts to strike a blow on Nario with the sword. This attack fails, and Nario counterattacks, sending Waluigi flying off into the distance. As he is flying in the air, Waluigi swears his revenge. 'Chapter 1: Waddlewing Mountain Range' Waluigi wakes up, and finds himself on a high-up mountain. He spots a village on a lower part of the mountain, and makes his way to it. On his way down, he is attacked by many Waddlewings, who are seemingly mindless. His climb is also interrupted by mysterious tremors, seemingly coming from nowhere. He eventually makes it to the village, which is inhabited by friendly Waddlewings. These residents are completely unaware of the situation at Peach's Castle, and are only concerned with the mysterious tremors, why their Waddlewing friends have suddenly turned against them, as well as why the elder of the village has mysteriously dissapeared. Waluigi doesn't care about their problems, but says he does so he can continue going down the mountain. Upon reaching the base of the montain range, Waluigi is confronted by a large, old, and angry Waddlewing, who is actually the Waddlewing Elder. The elder attacks Waluigi, and a battle ensues. Waluigi emerges victorious, and defeats the Waddlewing Elder. Upon his defeat, however, he got back up, but this time, did not seem evil. Instead, the elder thanks Waluigi for "freeing him", and flies back to the village. Waluigi shrugs it off and continues his trek back to Peach's Castle. 'Chapter 2: Bumpy Hillside' Waluigi finds himself in a field of hills after leaving the mountains. He can now see Peach's Castle in the distance, whose swirling cloud of darkness has gotten bigger. Unfortunately, the hillside has been invaded by mech-ified Bob-Ombs that have been blowing up the hills. Waluigi manages to stay in one piece, and eventually finds a small makeshift village of Toads, who are all battered and bruised. Waluigi spots Toadsworth among the group, and asks him about the current situation. All Toadsworth knows is that Peach's Castle has become too danegrous for a regular being to go near, meaning that Waluigi is not able to reach the castle safely. With this newfound information, Waluigi decides to continue venturing forth to find more people, and hopefully, more information on the current situation. After exploring for a bit, Waluigi sees a large city, covered by a black cloud and protected by an expansive wall in the distance. Waluigi finds this odd, as there was never a city there before. Waluigi decides to head towards this mysterious new city so he can find out about it. Upon reaching the gates to the city, Waluigi is confronted by a gatekeeper, who is King Bob-Omb. He explains that after the collapse of the Koopa Kingdom, he managed to find a job guarding the entrance to Stormcloud City. Waluigi is denied entry into the city, and the two get into a fight. Waluigi wins, and is granted access to the city. 'Chapter 3: Stormcloud City' Upon entering the city, Waluigi quickly realizes that this isn't a regular city, and not just because of its sudden appearance. The whole sky is covered by a dark cloud, and the city is split into two noticeable sections: The first part is broken down and gloomy, while the other is lit up by thousands of neon signs, along with noticeably better buildings. Waluigi also notices that a large tower on the rich side has a huge sign of Wario on it! Waluigi quickly heads towards the large central tower. After making it through the violence-ridden poor side and the shady rich side, Waluigi reaches the central tower, where he runs into Wario. Wario explains how he was knocked out by debris and found himself in this city, which he quickly made his own. Waluigi, who is very impressed, asks Wario to come along with him on his adventure. Wario is reluctant at first, but Waluigi manages to convince him to join the quest. But just as the two are about to leave the city, a shady-looking robot named ROB-EVL-RCH appears, and attempts to stop Waluigi and Wario from leaving. As it turns out, Wario signed a contract with this robot that said Wario could own the city, but he would not be allowed to leave. This contract also says that a breaking the rules of the contract would lead to "the termination of the breaker". While Waluigi and Wario are unable to defeat ROB-EVL-RCH, Waluigi happens to point out a contradiction with the "termination" part of the contract, as another part of said contract says that neither parties can harm each other. ROB-EVL-RCH is unable to compute this contradiction, and explodes out of a data overload. This allows Waluigi and Wario to move on. From this point onwards, the player can now choose to play as Wario. 'Chapter 4: Shimmershine River' After leaving Stormcloud City through a back door, Waluigi and Wario see a large battlefield ahead of them, with an active war going on between what seems to be a split Bowser's army. It would seem like there'd be no way to pass, but fortunately, there is also a river nearby with a ship in it named "S. S. Shimmershine". This ship has been firing cannonballs at the city wall in an attempt to get in, as they were curious about it, but they have not even made a dent. Wario manages to strike a deal with the ship's crew, offering them special access to the city in exchange of money. While the ship's crew lacks money, the captain of the ship, Koopirate, offers his knowledge instead, as he somehow knows about Nario's plan. He tells Waluigi and Wario that Nario plans to use Peach's Castle and Bowser's Castle as two energy hotspots so he can gather enough energy to destroy the galaxy and remodel it in his image. Koopirate also tells that Nario has already succeeded in converting Peach's Castle, and the Bowser's Castle is next. Upon hearing this, Waluigi asks if Koopirate can transport him to the other side of the battlefield via the river. Koopirate agrees to this request, and they set sail on the S. S. Shimmershine. As they sail down the river, the ship is constantly bombarded by attacks from the nearby battlefield, but Waluigi, Wario and the ship's crew manages to hold off the attacks, both by firing cannoballs and tempoarily jumping onto the battlefield to fight the attackers up close. The ship eventually reaches the end of the river, but before Waluigi and Wario can leave the ship, they are caught off guard by a telekinesis-wielding Goomba named Telekinoomba. This odd Goomba attacks the Wario Bros., sending them flying onto the battlefield. A battle against Telekinoomba and his army ensues, with the S. S. Shimmershine backing Waluigi and Wario during the fight. Our heroes eventually win the battle, and Telekinoomba is shot into the distance by a cannonball. For some reason, Telekinoomba's army is confused after the battle, as if they don't know what's going on. Waluigi and Wario thank Koopirate for his help, and get ready to leave. But before they can, General Guy, who was leading the other army on the battlefield, runs to the Wario Bros. and apologizes for the previous attacks towards the ship, and thanks them for defeating Telekinoomba. General Guy then explains that a large portion of Bowser's Army has gone crazy and turned against the other army members. Waluigi suspects that this is the doing of Nario, and quickly heads off towards Bowser's Castle with Wario. 'Chapter 5: Mechanical Clock Tower' After leaving the battlefield and walking for a few minutes, Waluigi and Wario come across a huge lake conencted to Shimmershine River. Wario notes that this is odd, as there was never a lake here. Plus, there's a tower sticking out of the lake, and a lot of people are gathered around it. The Wario Bros. go to the lake an dask what's going on, and a Toad explains that there was once a tall clock tower here, but Shimmershine River mysteriously overflooded it, and somehow made the metal platform the clock tower rested on sink so far down, only the tower's roof is visible. Even worse, somebody is trapped at the bottom of the tower! Waluigi and Wario don't care, so they walk away, but the Toad pulls them back and asks if they can save the trapped person. At first, the Wario Bros. refuse, but after the Toad offers to pay them, they accept the task. But before thet can enter the tower via the roof, they need to cross the newly-formed lake, which is somehow filled with whirlpools. Waluigi and Wario end up having to go back to the battlefield, and ask General Guy to blast them to the tower with his cannon. He agrees, and launches the Wario Bros. to the tower. Wario punches a hole through the roof, and the two enter it. The clock tower is overrun by water and enemies, but Waluigi and Wario manage to make it to the bottom. At the bottom of the tower, they find none other than Captain Toad, who has been stuck inside a crate for days. Captain Toad thanks the Wario Bros. for saving him, and the three start climbing back up the tower. But before they can do so, a large tentacle comes out of nowhere and smashes through the wall and hits Waluigi, Wario and Captain Toad, sending them flying into the lake. They rise to the top of the lake and quickly climb onto the roof for safety. Right after, the aquatic creature that attacked them rises to the surface, and is revealed to be Gooper Blooper. But he's changed a bit, as he now wears a large top hat, and the tops of his tentacles have been replaced by rocket launchers. A fierce battle soon takes place between our heroes and the steampunk-ized Gooper Blooper. Fortunatel, Waluigi and Wario manage to defeat the beast. But despite this, Gooper Blooper fires one last rocket at the base of the tower as his dying action, sending the entire tower, our heroes and himself flying into the air. While Gooper Blooper is flung far, far away, the tower lands on solid ground near the lake, and Waluigi, Wario and Captain Toad are saved from an untimely impact by bystanders. Before leaving, the Wario Bros. ask the bystander Toad for their money, who gladly offers them a thousand coins for saving Captain Toad. The duo accepts the offer, takes the coins, and resume their quest to get to Bowser's Castle. 'Chapter 7: Candlelit Lowlands' 'Part One: Candlelit Caverns' Nario suddenly appears in front of Waluigi and Wario. Waluigi immediately tries to attack, but fails once more. Nario says that he is impressed with how far Waluigi and Wario have come, and admits that he now sees them as somewhat of a threat. However, he also says that the duo won't be going any further, and summons an indestructible Tox Box to trap them where they stand. Waluigi and Wario attempt to break out, but fail miserably. Wario then suggests that they dig their way out. After digging for a while, Waluigi and Wario dig through the roof of a cave, and subsequently fall into it. This cave turns out to be a large network of wide, brightly lit tunnels called Candlelit Caverns. Unfortunately, it is a mess, and very hard to navigate. After exploring the caverns for some time, Waluigi and Wario come across a store run by a Monty Mole. The Wario Bros. ask the Monty Mole how to leave the caverns. The Monty Mole offers the duo a Star Pipe, which he says will get them out of the cave. Waluigi buys the Star Pipe, and goes in it with Wario. When they come out, they are unfortunately not out of the caverns, but are now in a crystallized part of it, with many gems and crystals. Waluigi and Wario quickly pocket as many gems as they can, place a makeshift sign on the cavern wall claiming it as theirs, and then continue searching for an exit. They soon find one, and leave the caverns. 'Part Two: Candlelit Manor' When the Wario Bros. exit the caverns, they find themselves in a small and dead forest, with a huge mansion nearby named Candlelit Manor. However, the manor is in ruin, and overrun by a battle going on, both inside and outside the mansion. Waluigi and Wario quickly realize that this whole area is in a small, yet deep valley, and the only thing high enough to provide an escape is the mansion up ahead. The duo quickly heads towards the manor, in hopes of escaping the valley. They soon reach the seven-floor mansion, and are forced to fight their way through it to get to the top. When they reach the fourth floor, they encounter Professor E. Gadd, who had come to the mansion to see if there were any ghosts, but ended up getting caught up in the battle. The trio decide to work together to escape. They eventually reach the roof of the mansion, but as they are about to jump off the roof and onto normal ground, King Boo suddenly appears in front of them. He explains that the entirety of Candlelit Lowlands is his summer villa, and that he's angry because Waluigi and Wario stole gems from it. They get into an argument, which leads to a fight. With the help of E. Gadd, the Wario Bros. win the fight, and King Boo retreats. This allows the trio to finally leave Candlelit Lowlands. 'Chapter 8: Cloudy Rainforest' 'Part One: Jungular Fogway' Waluigi, Wario, and E. Gadd make it out of Candlelit Lowlands. E. Gadd thanks the Wario Bros. for their help, and quickly departs to his lab. Waluigi notes that Bowser's Castle is not too far off, but the cloud of darkness has gotten bigger. The duo quickly head off, but soon reach a large, tall, and overgrown rainforest filled with beautiful flora and not-so-beautiful Piranha Plants, almost like a jungle. Wario remarks that this is odd, as there was only a small patch of trees here before. Since the mysterious new rainforest is blocking the path to the Koopa Kingdom, the duo has no choice but to make their way through it. This rainforest also happens to be foggy, making it a bit harder to see. The Wario Bros. venture through the jungle, and eventually find a garagntuan, unrealistically tall beanstalk right in the middle of the seemingly endless rainforest. Waluigi and Wario decide to climb up this beanstalk in hopes of escaping the rainforest. 'Part Two: Sky-High Beanstalk' The climb up the beanstalk is long and dangerous, but Waluigi and Wario continue on, anyways. The two eventually get high enough to get a great view of the kingdom's landscape, and its apocalyptic state. But more importantly, Waluigi notices that the cloud of darknes above Bowser's Castle is almost as big as the one at Peach's Castle. After seeing this, the Wario Bros. quickly consider jumping off the beanstalk and onto the other side of the rainforest, but are stopped after seeing that a massive fault in the ground has emerged right in front of the side of the rainforest facing the Koopa Kingdom, splitting the kingdom in half! Waluigi also realizes that the fault is slowly getting bigger, and that the ground below them is getting loose. The two realize that at this rate, the whole kingdom will collapse upon itself! Waluigi and Wario realize that they need to hurry up, or the whole kingdom will be destoyed. It's up to them now. Eventually, Waluigi and Wario get close to the top of the beanstalk, but before they can reach it, a creature flies towards them and violently shakes the beanstalk. Waluigi and Wario try to hold on, but lose their grip. Fortunately, thay land on a large leaf right below them. As they come to their senses, the creature that shook the beanstalk descends onto the leaf. The beast is none other than Petey Piranha, who is seemingly mindless, moreso than usual. Plus, Petey has grown a pair of wings, and has even harnessed the power of ice! Petey quickly attacks the Wario Bros. just as they get back on their feet, starting a battle. Waluigi and Wario manage to win the battle, and Petey is knocked off the leaf, and plummets down to the massive fault below. The Wario Bros. watch Petey fall down, and then go back to climbing the beanstalk. 'Chapter 9: Dusty Temple Dunes' 'Part One: Sandstone Sky Shrine' After the battle, Waluigi and Wario soon reach the top of the beanstalk. Upon reaching the top, they realize that they've climbed so high, they can see space! But they quickly forget about it, as they realize that they've reached some sort of floating sandstone paradise, which seems to be completely deserted. The duo explore these mysterious grounds, and after some seriously tough platforming, they stumble upon a large temple. They go inside to find a crystal ball sitting on a pedestal. Waluigi rubs the crystal ball, and a hologram of Rosalina appears! This hologram explains that she is Rosalina speaking to them from the Comet Observatory. Waluigi asks about the situation in the kingdom, hoping that Rosalina can give him and Wario a definite answer to what the hell's been going on. Rosalina explains to them that Nario took over the kingdoms so easily because Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser are currently in a different dimesnion, and have no clue about what's currently going on in the kingdom. Rosalina tells the Wario Bros. that she attempted to get in contact with them several times, as they were the next best people to take down Nario, but the energy being generated from the two castles was too strong, and this temple is the only place high enough for her to be able to contact them. Finally, she explains that all the weird occurances (A city out of nowhere, a huge fault suddenly being formed, etc.) are because of the vast amount of energy Nario has concentrated, which is distorting the kingdom's reality, and that these occurances will only get worse and worse as the energy builds up. Unfortunately, the conenction is myteriously interrupted, and the hologram disappears. After hearing what Rosalina had to say, Waluigi and Wario come to the conclusion that, alongside the kingdom collapsing physically, the energy buildup will collapse the kingdom dimensionally. This is the moment when the two finally, truly realize how big of a task this journey truly is. After a moment of feeling heroic, they realize that they have no way of crossing the massive fault safely, as this temple is floating right above it. Waluigi and Wario decide to explore the temple grounds, and look for a possible way to cross the gap. In a stroke of luck, they find two Question Blocks, both containing a Cape Feather. The Wario Bros. finally have a way of crossing the gap, and use the feathers to heroically fly to Bowser's Castle. 'Part Two: Warzone Desert' Waluigi and Wario successfully cross the fault, and continue to head towards Bowser's Castle. But soon after crossing the fault, they are both hit by a cannonball, lose their Cape forms, and plunge to the ground. The Wario Bros. land in a pile of sand, which breaks their fall. Upon getting up, they see that they've fallen into a desert (As well as being dangerously close to the fault), with an active war going on unlike anything they've seen before, and unlike the situation at Shimmershine River, they have no way to bypass the warzone. Their only option is to cross through the battlefield. Fortunately, however, the Koopa Kingdom is now in plain sight. The duo have a hard time making it through, and are constantly pelted by attacks between the two armies fighting. Waluigi suspects that unlike that battle at Shimmershine River, both sides seem to be mindless, as opposed to only one. This suspicion is confirmed when he and Wario find Bowser Jr. in a cave. When the Wario Bros. first enter the cave, they find Bowser Jr. crying in the corner, as he's scared, powerless and confused. Waluigi manages to calm down Bowser Jr. in a fatherly fashion, and asks him what's been going on with Bowser's Army. Bowser Jr. explains that after the disapperance of his dad, "a weird guy who looks like Mario" (Nario) infiltrated the castle. Bowser Jr. had attempted to fight Nario, but was defeated, and got flung out of the castle. He landed inside the cave and was knocked out upon impact. When he woke up, the battle was already going on. Wario then asks if both sides of the ongoing battle are mindless. Bowser Jr. confirms this, as he explains how neither side followed his commands when he tried to rally them. Waluigi thanks Bowser Jr. for confirming his suspicion, and heads back outside with Wario. Bowser Jr. considers helping the Wario Bros., but takes a nap instead, as he's tired. The trek through the battlefield is hard and long, but Waluigi and Wario eventually reach the end of the desert, and Bowser's Castle is in sight. But before the two can cross the bridge that connects the desert to the Koopa Kingdom, a large creature emerges from the river of lava below the bridge. This molten creature is King Magmaargh, and for some reason, he is hellbent on killing Waluigi and Wario. A battle ensues, and the Wario Bros. just barely manage to defeat the lava monster. Upon his defeat, King Magmaargh sinks back into the river of lava below, allowing Waluigi and Wario to finally enter the Koopa Kingdom. 'Chapter 10: Koopa Kingdom' 'Part One: Bowser's Badlands' Waluigi and Wario cross the bridge, and finally reach the Koopa Kingdom. But they aren't at Bowser Castle yet. First, the Wario Bros. need to cross through Bowser's Badlands, a large and cruel field fileld with sharp mountains and gushing lava. Waluigi quickly notes that the cloud of darkness above Bowser's Castle has become the same size as the one at Peach's Castle, which could possibly mean that Bowser's Castle is no longer safe to enter! The two quickly head off to the castle after making this realization, in hopes of being able to enter it safely. Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games